


Drastic Solution

by Fluffifullness



Series: Trope Bingo Round One - Multifandom [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dubious Consent, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you eat Shinra or something, monster?”</p><p>To the informant’s surprise, Shizuo only grins at this. “No,” the blonde purrs as he takes a deliberate step toward Izaya. “But you…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Solution

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic written for trope_bingo. This one was, well, "sex pollen." I had fun with it, and yes - it just had to be Shizaya.

A strong wind gusts across the pavement in front of Shinra’s apartment building, tugging at Shizuo’s bartender uniform and running its icy fingers through his dyed-blonde hair. The gale seems to wake him up, for he shakes his head suddenly and quickly finishes the cigarette he’s been holding for the past several minutes. He takes a few hesitant steps toward the building’s entrance and pauses again.

He’s just texted Celty and is hoping for a quick response. To his immense relief, it comes right then, and he immediately jerks his vibrating cell phone out of his pocket in order to read the new message.

_I’m there now, but I can come get you if you’d like._

Shizuo smiles. He never stops appreciating the way Celty won’t ask him for more information than he is prepared to give. He responds, _Thanks, but I’m actually just outside already… Would it be alright if I just head on up?_

“Ah, could that be Shizuo-kun?” a familiar voice cuts into the relative silence. Shizuo turns, eyes as wide as if he’s just been caught doing something bad, and sees Shinra standing a few yards away.

The doctor’s holding what appears to be a bag of medical supplies – it’s disguised, of course, because Shinra doesn’t have a license and has to be careful about how conspicuous he is – and he looks exhausted. “Yo,” Shizuo calls, one hand raised in salutation.

“Are you here to see Celty?” his friend guesses as he leads the way through the front doors and into a waiting elevator.

Shizuo nods, but says nothing. Shinra may be an old friend, but he doesn’t inspire a lot of confidence in the blonde. The thought of having to say his piece to Celty with the doctor potentially listening in makes him uneasy, and he has to hold back a disappointed sigh as the elevator slows to a stop and the doors slide open.

Celty is waiting in front of Shinra’s apartment. She looks up at the sound of the two men’s footsteps and cocks her helmet to one side in a classic show of confusion. Shinra apparently knows why, because he waves excitedly and says, “Surprise! I finished work early and hurried home to see you, Celty!” He wraps the dullahan up in a warm hug as soon as he is close enough to do so, which prompts Celty to wriggle away and deliver a prompt jab to his solar plexus.

As Shinra doubles over in pain, Shizuo chuckles and murmurs, “You’re really hard on him.”

“N-no, this is actually how Celty shows her love! Ne, Cel – ow!” And Shinra’s down again.

 _This idiot’s always full of energy,_ Celty writes, and Shizuo doesn’t need to hear her say it aloud to detect the affection in her statement. He doesn’t say so, of course, but he grins. One thing’s for sure – Shinra may not fit the role of confidant, but his comedic interactions with Celty do tend to put the blonde in a slightly better mood.

“P-putting that aside,” Shinra mutters as he rises to his feet and opens the door to the apartment, “Shizuo-kun, did you come by for a specific reason?”

Shizuo hesitates and unconsciously looks to Celty for help. The dullahan doesn’t know anything more than what he told her in the first text – that something’s been bothering him and that he wanted to drop by to get her advice. She’s really good at that, actually. It may just be because she doesn’t have a mouth that would allow her to interrupt easily, but she has a way of listening carefully to everything he says without rushed judgment or pretense. Her responses, too, are always thoughtful and to the point, and they’ve helped him out of slumps more than once.

She’s also amazing, Shizuo decides, for being able to understand without many hints that the blonde’s concern is a serious one. _You don’t want Shinra to listen, too, do you?_ she guesses, and he shakes his head gratefully.

Celty can tell that the blonde’s not eager to put their talk off much longer, so she quickly warns Shinra not to try listening in, reassures him that it’s not because she and Shizuo are having some sort of ‘illicit love affair,’ and then takes Shizuo by the hand and leads him into a more secluded room – a guest room, Shizuo figures as he looks around at it.

 _Whenever you’re ready,_ Celty reassures the suddenly-nervous blonde.

Shizuo nods, then blurts in the next second, “Um, it’s about Izaya.”

On the other side of the closed door, Shinra blinks in surprise and strains to hear more. He’s lucky that Celty has also been caught off guard by Shizuo’s statement, because it distracts her enough that she doesn’t sense his presence.

The dullahan “nods,” but doesn’t attempt to guess what Shizuo is getting at. After a moment, the blonde’s cheeks flush a light pink, and he explains, “I’m worried that I might be in – in love with… with him.”

Impossible. But Shizuo wouldn’t joke about something like that if he didn’t honestly believe it to be true.

 _What makes you think so?_ Celty prompts gently.

“It’s just… you know,” Shizuo says lamely. “He’s not… bad-looking… is he?”

 _Maybe not,_ Celty acknowledges, _but that doesn’t necessarily equal love, does it?_ This is actually one of several topics that the dullahan doesn’t know much about, herself, but she’s willing to give it a shot for her friend’s sake.

The blonde sighs heavily. “Yeah. I just can’t see why… He’s the same creep he’s always been, and he technically looks the same…” He runs a hand through his hair and sighs again.

All mannerisms that point to love-sickness. Celty’s sure of it – she’s seen it on television and in the midst of crowds viewed fleetingly as she traverses the city at night. She knows the feeling herself, and although she treats it differently, its nature is the same. Ironic, but apparently possible.

_You want a reason._

Shizuo pauses to consider this. “I guess I do… But I really just want to get rid of it.”

 _I don’t think it works that way, Shizuo._ The blonde looks crestfallen, then, so Celty places a hand on his shoulder and asks, _Is it really that bad? Why not try talking directly to Izaya?_

Shizuo shakes his head and looks more lost than Celty has ever seen him. His hand is in his pocket, and the dullahan guesses that he’s probably craving a cigarette from the pack he always has on him. “I-I can’t. I mean, don’t you think it’s… weird? We’re both men, and we’ve never gotten along. That bastard’d probably just laugh if he ever found out about this. Hell, I’d do the same in his shoes.”

“Would you like to test that theory?”

Shinra has suddenly opened the door behind Shizuo, and he’s grinning mischievously from ear to ear. The blonde turns, surprised and wide-eyed, while his face turns beet-red in a fraction of a second. “Y-you were listening?” Shinra nods, and Shizuo swallows painfully. “I see,” is all he says, and the explosion of rage that Celty expects doesn’t come.

Which is probably for the best, because Celty’s mad enough for the both of them. She’s trembling with anger and about ready to haul off and slap the doctor, but Shizuo catches her hand before she can let it fall. “Hold on,” he says lightly, so she waits as Shinra offers the blonde a small vial of something – a dark-blue liquid, translucent and with the consistency of blood.

The doctor answers his friend’s unspoken question immediately. “I won’t tell you what that is, but I will say this much: it will most definitely give you the chance to find out how Izaya really feels about you.”

Shizuo takes the vial and eyes it suspiciously for a moment. _I wouldn’t listen to him, Shizuo,_ Celty warns, but the blonde shakes his head and removes the lid anyway.

He glares at Shinra as he prepares to swallow the enigmatic solution. “If this turns out to be some kind of joke, Shinra, I swear you’re dead,” he threatens.

The doctor grins back at his belligerent friend. “Of course not.” Three words, Celty decides, that should scream danger to even the most naïve.

Shizuo nods shortly, though, apparently accepting Shinra’s dubious assertion despite the dullahan’s personal sentiments, and then he tilts the glass back and swallows the entire contents in one go.

Shinra catches him when, after a short moment of total silence, the blonde collapses backward in a dead faint.

 

~

 

“Ah, Izaya-kun! What a surprise – I didn’t think you’d answer the phone if my name was on the caller ID!”

“Oh, it’s just Shinra. Don’t worry, I’m hanging up now.”

“Hang on, hang on. I’m actually calling for a reason.”

“Oh~?”

“Could you come over to my place as soon as possible? I have something important to talk to you about, but it can’t be in person.”

“Is there something in it for me?”

“Sure. Money and information – isn’t that good enough?”

“…I guess it’s fine. I don’t have much going on at the moment, anyway.”

“Great, then! You can just let yourself in when you get here!”

_Click._

~

 

It’s a suspicious call, sure – especially coming from Shinra – but Izaya’s never been the type to play things safe, especially not when his curiosity’s been piqued.

It only takes him about three quarters of an hour to reach Shinra’s from his own office-apartment in Ikebukuro, but that’s all the time Shinra needs. The doctor first explains everything to Celty. She’s reluctant – _very_ reluctant – but he still manages to convince her to play along. He then hurries down to a nearby convenience store, makes a hasty purchase, and returns in time to find Celty straightening up a couple of futons. They leave the door unlocked and Shizuo sprawled across said futons before making a hasty getaway.

The timing is perfect. Izaya finds the apartment lamp-lit and apparently empty just as Shizuo stirs in the guest room. The wind is finally settling down outside, and a light rain whispers against the windows of the apartment as he moon rises obscured by clouds.

Izaya is as intrigued as he is puzzled, so he calls for Shinra instead of following the instinct that says he should leave while he still has the chance.

The blonde hears him, his voice and his stockinged feet tapping the floor lightly with each step, and stumbles quietly out of bed. He calls, too – soft and low – and Izaya jumps at the unexpected voice. It takes the informant a moment, but he guesses correctly. “Shizu-chan?” He rounds a corner as he pronounces the other’s name and is suddenly confronted by the man himself.

He springs back and has his knife out in a flash, but his rival only cocks his head to one side curiously. “What, has Shizu-chan forgotten me already?” Izaya teases in an attempt to elicit a different reaction. “Did you eat Shinra or something, monster?”

To the informant’s surprise, Shizuo only grins at this. “No,” the blonde purrs as he takes a deliberate step toward Izaya. “But you…”

Izaya takes an alarmed step back and lowers the knife. “Are you drunk?”

Shizuo laughs; the sound is something very much akin to carbonated velvet. “I don’t remember,” he murmurs at last. He moves closer to the informant, pinning him against the wall of the hallway, and easily takes the knife from Izaya’s hand. It clatters to the floor and is engulfed by the shadows that aren’t being illuminated by the strategically-placed lamps.

“What are you – ” Izaya starts to ask another question, but he doesn’t get a chance to complete it because Shizuo picks that moment to kiss him – to _kiss_ him, as if the brute’s totally entitled, as if there’s no problem with the closeness or the hot and heavy want that underlies it. Izaya struggles, tries to land a blow on the blonde with fists and then with kicks, but his strength is no match for Shizuo’s. The blonde simply holds him motionless, completely traps every one of his limbs between his own body and the wall.

With no way to resist the blonde’s advances, Izaya has no choice but to stay still while Shizuo explores the feeling of their lips together. He doesn’t reciprocate in any way, just focuses on breathing, on not succumbing to the heat that floods him when Shizuo – relentless, unyielding – closes the distance between their bodies without slowing his efforts to wake Izaya from his stupor. He can feel the blonde’s pants stretched tight around his erection, feels it pressing into his inner hip, and feels himself losing it.

So he kisses Shizuo back, shivers as their tongues meet and Shizuo moans, deep and husky and excited. Izaya thinks it’ll stop there, thinks his temporary weakness will be enough to satiate the blonde because _he can’t seriously have that little self-control, can he?_ He’s wrong, though, and it’s too late now because he’s already rewarded the beast’s efforts with some of his own and that’s apparently enough for Shizuo.

He’s too out of breath to shout when the stronger man breaks the kiss _ever-so-reluctantly_ and lifts him into his arms, but he does struggle – twists and writhes until an unperturbed Shizuo finally lets him go and he’s now lying in the midst of two very neatly made futons that have been shoved together to make one.

“Stop,” he tries, but he doesn’t get any further than that because he can see that it’s doing him no good and he doesn’t want to give his rival the satisfaction of seeing him beg. One of Shizuo’s hands holds both of Izaya’s to his chest, and the informant can hear his skinny jeans rip as they’re yanked off and tossed away. There’s no finesse to this, Izaya notes, and that might have added a unique spice to the act under different circumstances.

Izaya’s black V-neck meets a similar fate. The informant’s struggling doesn’t even slow Shizuo down, and the end result after just a few more moments is that he’s completely naked and exhausted under the blonde. He breathes hard, blinks back angry tears, and hisses, “You’d better take yours off, too,” but his plan to take advantage of Shizuo’s momentary distraction falls through because his words go unheeded. Shizuo only smiles, smiles and bows his head to run his lips along the edge of Izaya’s collarbone.

“Izaya’s so beautiful,” Shizuo murmurs under his breath, and Izaya tries not to cry out when the blonde reaches down to play with the tip of his hardening erection.

And Shizuo’s beautiful, too, with his chocolate eyes wide and honest and devoid of anger or mockery. His expression is gentle, and he’s doing nothing to hide his own pleasure, his cheeks flushed and breath heaving in his chest. His toned muscles stand out even through his uniform, and he’s hot enough to be sweating; his blonde hair is starting to stick to his forehead.

He nips at Izaya’s neck, bites him hard enough to leave a mark, and then starts to nibble at the corner of his ear. The informant turns his head to one side and closes his eyes as Shizuo’s breath tickles the sensitive skin there. “Stop it,” he says hoarsely, and in that moment he catches a glimpse of a small note a short distance from the futons. He squints and is barely able to read it in the dim light of the single lamp.

It says, _Have fun!_ and bears Shinra’s scrawling signature – typically bad handwriting for a doctor, Izaya thinks as he curses under his breath and resumes his previous struggles. “Shizu-chan, stop! You don’t know what you’re doing!” _Dammit, Shinra, what the hell did you give him?_ he wonders desperately.

Shizuo blinks in mild confusion. “I’m obviously having fun with Izaya,” he says simply as he pulls the informant into his arms, “because I love you.”

“Because you… _what?”_ Izaya shoves at the blonde’s chest and shivers when the stronger man kisses him briefly on the lips. The touch is small and insignificant, he knows, but it feels like an electric shock, a charge that spreads to the rest of his face and on down his body. He’s blushing, his face is all red and he knows Shizuo can tell because his skin is always so pale and it’ll show _so clearly_. “Sh-Shizu-chan, it’s a drug, that’s all, you can’t – ”

“I _can,_ ” Shizuo insists, kissing Izaya again at the base of his throat. The informant feels something warm and wet on his face, sees the blonde’s brow furrow in concern for him, and realizes that he’s suddenly crying. _Why? What are you doing to me now?_ “I won’t hurt you,” the blonde swears, and the informant doesn’t have time to respond because his enemy is moving him again and now he’s back underneath Shizuo, staring up at him in all his ridiculous allure and wondering _why the fuck_ he’s never noticed how tempting that face is before now.

“I know,” he sighs, admitting his defeat in two words.

“It’s okay, Izaya-kun. Feel good,” Shizuo comforts him because the tears haven’t stopped yet and they don’t. But Izaya does feel good, really good, and the blonde teases him, unresisting, for a while – licks him, nips at him and strokes his hyper-sensitive skin with fingers that have never been this gentle.

And then he’s on his hands and knees, elbows and knees, shocked by the indignity of the position and ready to fight it until Shizuo’s tongue finds his entrance and explores it by skirting the edge of the pale pink skin. Shizuo’s hands are all over him, and a pleasured tremor runs down the length of Izaya’s spine.

He needs more, now, and he’s looking right at a tube of lubricant, on the ground by the note from before. “Shizu-chan,” he gasps, and nods at the thing. He’ll kill Shinra – and maybe even Shizuo – for this later, but for now he has bigger concerns and he’s honestly thanking the bastard for at least putting some thought into his little prank. Shizuo reaches past him to grab the lubricant, radiating warmth, and Izaya can feel his whole body straining to be touched more as he hears the cap pop open.

He only has to wait a second for the sensation of Shizuo’s finger inside of him. It’s uncomfortable for a moment, an unfamiliar and invasive thing from which he’d almost prefer to escape, but then a bolt of pleasure shoots through him and he gasps. “D-didn’t take you long to f-find the right spot,” Izaya whispers, because it’s strange how smooth the whole thing is, like an accustomed habit for both of them. He swallows his pride and looks back at Shizuo, decides that he’s willing to let the blonde look at his face in this state, and sees that the blonde’s also jerking himself off as he adds another finger – and another.

“I-Izaya-kun, I want…” The blonde is trembling, dark-eyed and desperate for release.

Izaya is, too. “Then fucking do it, Shizuo.”

And he does, pulls his hand away and returns slick and hot to fill Izaya to the brim. He feels like he might really burst, for a lot of reasons, but it’s all good – really, insanely, outlandishly good – and Izaya doesn’t even have to ask Shizuo to move because he already is and there’s that sweet spot and Izaya meets every single thrust with one of his own. The tempo increases and becomes half-frenzied and Izaya feels the strong warmth of Shizuo’s hands on his hips and _oh God._

They come together, their cries mixing and breath slowing very gradually as they return from a towering high.

Nothing changes for several moments, and then Shizuo pulls out without warning and lets Izaya sink back onto the covers. The blonde doesn’t move any more than that, though – doesn’t take the place beside the informant that is very much open to him – and Izaya blinks up at him in confusion. “Shizu-chan?”

“Izaya…? What did I…?” The blonde’s eyes have lost that drugged quality, and he’s looking around him in total bewilderment. His eyes finally land on the informant, take in the sticky mess around him and the state of his hair. “Oh,” he breathes. “Oh, God.”

“Back to normal already?” Izaya guesses. He sits up and extends a hand toward his rival, but Shizuo moves away to fumble around for his own discarded pants.

“I’m sorry,” Shizuo breathes. “God, Izaya, I – I didn’t mean any of that. It was…”

Izaya frowns. That bothers him, actually. He knows that the words whispered at times like those are usually mere nonsense – lies and endorphins – but he’s so irrationally angered by it that he actually pounces on the blonde and knocks his clothes out of his hands. “Don’t even think about it, Shizu-chan,” he says belligerently, and Shizuo turns to look at him with tears already shining in his eyes. “Don’t you think you owe me a little more than that?”

Shizuo nods slowly. “How much do you want?” He figures it’ll probably be quite a bit, maybe more than he can afford. Izaya’s a greedy bastard, anyway, and he’d never let the blonde off easy – especially not after something like this. He shivers and has to resist the urge to look away from the indignant raven. His eyes are burning with unshed tears, but he’s doing his absolute best to keep himself under control.

Izaya blinks, caught off guard by the blonde’s response, and then laughs. “All of it.”

“All-? What am I supposed to do, then…?” Shizuo’s brow furrows as he mulls over the various consequences of the informant’s demand. "Can't you just ask for a set amount?” he asks hopefully, not noticing how Izaya is struggling to hold back more laughter.

“Just lie down, idiot,” the informant finally says, and he presses his lips into the blonde’s cheek. Shizuo reaches up immediately to touch the spot, eyes wide and incredulous.

“What was that for?”

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Izaya demands, so Shizuo pulls the covers back and hesitantly slips beneath them. The informant joins him, curls up at his side and smiles into his chest. “I’ll take my payment now,” he murmurs.

“I don’t have any money on me today…” Shizuo mumbles. “Izaya, are you… okay? You’re acting weird.”

“You said you loved me,” Izaya says, ignoring the blonde’s question, “and now you’re telling me _I’m_ acting weird?”

“Shut up,” the blonde mutters, but he doesn’t move away from the informant. He can’t quite bring himself to do it, and he feels something like hope because Izaya is obviously getting at something, and it’s not money.

“Are you sure you didn’t mean _any_ of that?”

“What does it matter to you, flea? I just messed up – that’s all. Shinra offered me some weird drug, and – ”

“Why’d you take it? Even you should know that Shinra shouldn’t be trusted when it comes to stuff like that.”

Shizuo sighs. He likes the feeling of Izaya curled up in his arms, likes the other’s warmth and the softness of his hair, but he knows it’s a fleeting moment, knows that he has only this lie to lose. He regrets, already, but he’ll regret more if he doesn’t speak his mind now. “I wanted to get closer to you,” he whispers.

“I’d say you succeeded at that,” Izaya says wryly. Shizuo waits for him to move away, to gather up some clothes and show himself to the door.

But he doesn’t. It may or may not be a good sign, but Shizuo decides that he may as well keep going if Izaya’s willing to listen. “I do l-love you, actually,” he says lamely. “I don’t know why, or how, or anything like that, though. It’s just… you know, for a while now.”

“Really? Unfortunately, I don’t feel the same way,” Izaya decides, and Shizuo nods comprehendingly.

“Of course not,” he mutters. He’s not sure why the informant is being so understanding, but that’s certainly better than the alternative. He resolves to savor the moment while it lasts, lets his eyes explore the contours of Izaya’s face and chest and waits for the informant to finally break away from him. He doesn’t expect the next two words to come out of the informant’s mouth.

“Payment accepted.”

Shizuo sits up suddenly, lets the covers settle around his lap and stares down at Izaya. “What? You mean – you’ll stay like this?”

“Well, what else _can_ I do? You ruined my clothes, after all,” Izaya says casually. “Besides, I… didn’t dislike what we were doing earlier.” Even if it was without his consent – Izaya’s something of a masochist, anyway, and his interest has been captured by those eyes and that touch. He doesn’t know yet if he cares for the messed-up man behind all of that, but he doesn’t think it impossible.

 _“Tsunder_ e,” Shizuo mutters as he settles back down next to the informant. He’s doing his best to sound aloof, but his happiness shows clearly on his face and he knows it.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Shizu-chan,” Izaya snaps, and Shizuo does – they both do, wrapped in each other’s arms and breathing gently in the center of a single futon.


End file.
